libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunsmoke Mystic
There are some mystics that have become entranced by the sharp crack of gunfire and the smell of black powder. These mystics seek to incorporate firearms into their fighting style and infuse their powers into their weapon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency A gunsmoke mystic is proficient with all simple weapons and with firearms. She is also proficient with light armor and bucklers. This ability replaces the mystic’s standard weapon and armor proficiencies. Maneuvers The disciplines available to a gunsmoke mystic are Elemental Flux, Riven Hourglass, Shattered Mirror, Solar Wind, Tempest Gale, and Veiled Moon. In addition, she always treats firearms as discipline weapons for the disciplines available to her as a gunsmoke mystic. A gunsmoke mystic gains Sleight of Hand as a class skill. She otherwise learns, readies, and initiates maneuvers as a standard mystic. This ability alters maneuvers. Magical Gunsmith At 1st level, a gunsmoke mystic gains her choice of a musket or a pistol. Her starting weapon is battered, and only she knows how to use it properly. All other creatures treat her gun as if it had the brokencondition. If the weapon already has the broken condition, it does not work at all for anyone else trying to use it. This starting weapon can only be sold for scrap (it’s worth 4d10 gp when sold). The gunsmoke mystic also gains Gunsmithing as a bonus feat, and can upgrade this gun to masterwork quality for 300gp and one day of work, as if she were a gunslinger. Animus Ammunition (Su) At 1st level, a gunsmoke mystic learns how to form her animus into ammunition for a firearm. As a free action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, the gunsmoke mystic can spend one point of animus per piece of ammunition created to reload an empty firearm on her person, filling the gun with with semi-real bullets or pellets and powder. These bullets or pellets are treated as mundane steel with no special abilities or properties, and after one of these bullets or pellets are used for an attack, it vanishes. However, due to the ephemeral nature of these pieces of ammunition, the gunsmoke mystic reduces the misfire value of the firearm by 1 (to a minimum of 1) while making attacks with her semi-real bullets. Firearms with multiple barrels or chambers (such as with a pepperbox or a revolver) must spend one animus per barrel or chamber being loaded (the gunsmoke mystic does not have to load a firearm to full capacity if she chooses). The gunsmoke mystic does not need to have a free hand to reload her firearms, she only needs to be touching the firearm to do so. If the firearm loaded with this ammunition has magical properties, these properties are bestowed upon the ammunition as normal. The Way of the Gun Gunsmoke mystics form a strong bond with their firearms, perfecting various methods of channeling animus through their shots. * Animus Flush (Su): Starting at 1st level, a gunsmoke mystic can use her animus to flush out her firearm after a misfire. As a move action, she can spend one point of animus to remove the broken condition from a single firearm she is currently wielding. This ability can only repair a firearm that gained the broken condition as a result of a firearm misfire; if the gun was otherwise damaged, it does nothing * Gun-fu (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, a gunsmoke mystic can use the butt or handle of her firearm as a light melee weapon (regardless of what sort of firearm it is). One-handed firearms deal 1d6 points of damage (1d4 if wielded by a Small creature), and two-handed firearms deal 1d10 points of damage (1d8 if wielded by a Small creature). Regardless of the gunsmoke mystic’s size, she threatens a critical hit on a natural roll of 20 and deals double damage on a successful critical hit. While wielding a firearm, the gunsmoke mystic threatens adjacent squares as normal for a melee weapon, and can use the butt or handle of her firearm to make attacks of opportunity. The gunsmoke mystic can attack with the gun in melee or fire it at range interchangeably, even within the same full-attack action (although she still provokes attacks of opportunity if she makes ranged attacks while threatened). In addition, if the firearm she wields has an enhancement bonus, that bonus applies to her melee attacks with the firearm. * Animus-Charged Bullets (Su): Starting at 3rd level, a gunsmoke mystic may spend one point of animus as a free action to add her gunsmoke mystic initiation modifier to damage rolls with firearms for one round. The gunsmoke mystic can only use this ability once per round. * Focused Aim (Su): Starting at 7th level, a gunsmoke mystic can take a move action to increase the accuracy of a firearm. After doing so, that firearm’s range increment increases by 20 feet for her next attack with it. This ability stacks with all other bonuses to the firearm’s range increment. * Ricochet Shot (Su): Starting at 12th level, when initiating a ranged strike with a single target, the gunsmoke mystic may spend a number of points of animus equal to the level of that strike to target an additional enemy within 20 feet of the initial target. If she does so, she effectively initiates the strike twice, once against each target. The gunsmoke mystic can only use this ability once per round. * Martial Reloading (Su): Starting at 17th level, whenever the gunsmoke mystic initiates a maneuver with her firearm, she may freely reload the shots used as part of that maneuver as if she had used the animus ammunition class feature, at no animus cost to her. This ability replaces bonus feats. Flowing Movements (Ex) Gunsmoke mystics know that true perfection comes from perfect practice. They train incessantly, mastering their movements to the point that they seemingly draw, fire, and reload their weapons on pure instinct. At 1st level, a gunsmoke mystic gains Rapid Reload as a bonus feat, even if she does not meet the prerequisites, and applies that feat to any firearm she wields. At 5th level, a gunsmoke mystic can reload a two-handed firearm as if it were a one-handed firearm, and a one-handed firearm as if it were a hand or light crossbow. At 9th level, a gunsmoke mystic no longer provokes attacks of opportunity when firing or reloading her firearm. This ability replaces withstand spell and quell magic.